dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 4 0
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Suppose I were to finance a symbol... something concrete to rally around. | Speaker = R. J. Brande | StoryTitle1 = Time and Chance | Synopsis1 = On Winath, Garth Ranzz wakes up in a sweat from a dream flashing back to the day his brother crash-landed on Korbal with him and his sister and met the Lightning Beasts. Worried that his parents will discover he has run away from home, he packs his bags preparing to leave his hotel room. On Braal, Magnoball champion Rokk Krinn prepares to leave on a shuttle to Earth after another successful match. Imra Ardeen, a Titanian mind-reader working for the Science Police, helps solve a case of embezzlement involving the theft of priceless crystals stolen by the very person who reported the crime. Taking off on a shuttle for Earth, Rokk and Garth find themselves sitting next to each other. They are delighted to find themselves sharing a shuttle with the richest man in the cosmos, billionaire inventor, industrialist and philanthropist R. J. Brande. Garth also has an embarrassing moment when Imra becomes aware of his thoughts wandering towards her. While everyone is getting off the Shuttle on Earth, the three teenagers are thrust into action when a group of assassins shows up attempting to kill Brande. Working as a team, with Rokk's magnetism, Garth's Lightning abilities and Imra's telepathy, they are able to subdue them and save Brande's life. Later, in the office of the President of Earth, Jeanne Chu, Brande proposes an idea he has to really rally together the newly established United Planets. The next day, his secretary Luornu approaches all three of them to meet with Brande. Inspired by their heroic actions, Brande informs them of his idea for a Legion of Super-Heroes, composed of those with special abilities from multiple different worlds overcoming their differences and working together. Rokk, Garth and Imra all agree to be a part of his new program. Elsewhere, the man behind the assassination attempt, Brande's business partner Roderick Doyle, continues his plotting. Worried about displeasing his masters, who wish the new United Planets idea to fail, Doyle prepares for his last given attempt to murder R. J. Brande. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** Sargeant Bendah ** ** Commander Habgard ** Quav * White Triangle Antagonists: * * * Jando * Oto Other Characters: * Batman * * * Flash * * * * * Superman * * Wonder Woman * A Xenomoph Locations: * * ** * * * * | Notes = * In October of 1994, all of the existing mainstream DC Comics titles released a special "0" issue to coincide with the Zero Hour crossover event. The purpose of the "0" issue was to reveal a previously unknown aspect of the title character's background. DC Titles under the Vertigo imprint were largely unaffected by Zero Hour and thus, no "0" issue specials were published for them. * This is the first appearance of the rebooted version of the Legion of Super-Heroes, replacing the original incarnation after the events of Zero Hour. * The Legion of Super-Heroes appears next in . | Trivia = * This issue bears many heavy resemblances to , the original origin of the Legion of Super-Heroes. * On page five, one of the patrons at the starport bears an intentionally strong resemblance to a Xenomorph alien, made popular in the . Oddly enough, the Xenomorph is sitting in a chair reading from a data-pad. | Recommended = | Links = }}